


how you gripped my hips so mean

by how_to_sit_gay



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Choking, Established Relationship, F/F, Face-Sitting, Jealousy, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Praise Kink, Top!Thirteen, bio-engineered strap-on, d/s dynamics, still 10k of debauchery tho, this was supposed to be pure pwp but then I had to go and make it a bit emotional at the end oop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27882566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/how_to_sit_gay/pseuds/how_to_sit_gay
Summary: What harm could one dance do?So she decided to just go with it and let the music and the night carry her through this moment. Slinging her arms loosely around the girl’s shoulder, Yaz closed her eyes and imagined it was actually the Doctor she was dancing with. Instantly, a small smile tugged at her lips.What she clearly hadn’t expected, however, was that when she opened her eyes again, there was in fact the Doctor only two metres away, looking at her with an unreadable expression over the girl’s shoulder.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 28
Kudos: 84





	how you gripped my hips so mean

**Author's Note:**

> this is the kinkiest thing i've written in my entire life so far, please don't ask me how I came up with this
> 
> fun fact: apparently it takes me approx. 10 days being elbow-deep in smut before I lose any sense of shame and start digging in with single-minded determination
> 
> Happy Nikolaustag to all the Germans, Austrians, and Swiss ppl, and happy independence day to the Finns!

Lights flickering in seemingly random patterns, the music was an all encompassing force around her as she moved along to the push and pull of all the other bodies around her, gyrating in time with a beat that was loud enough to make it feel like her heart had gotten replaced with a boombox. 

It was one of the rare nights off for Yaz, in more than one way. The Doctor had dropped her off in Sheffield - so she could not only get a few shifts in at work but be there for Sonya’s birthday as well - with the promise to pick her up a week later, both of them knowing that the Time Lord would in all likelihood just jump straight ahead to their agreed pickup time.

Things had changed drastically after Ryan and Graham had left the TARDIS for good, and while Yaz missed them sorely ever so often, she was grateful for the blessing in disguise. Who knows how long it would’ve taken the Doctor to cotton on to what had been brewing between them for ages if the boys had been still around that one evening which had changed everything.

Or if the blonde hadn’t been deprived of human (was that even the right word in this case?) interaction for eons in prison. 

But that was a wound still tender to the touch and thus something Yaz definitely didn’t want to think about right now. Especially not when the hands of the girl she’d been dancing with for the past two minutes had just found their way to her hips.

She was pretty enough, sure, yet something about the whole thing didn’t sit right with Yaz. It probably was the blond hair falling to her shoulders and the porcelain skin that reminded Yaz a bit too much of the Doctor in the flashing lights (now a mix of yellow and red hues, how fitting); it made her heart ache in a good way and her conscience in a not so good one.

Still, what harm could one dance do?

So she decided to just go with it and let the music and the night carry her through this moment. Slinging her arms loosely around the girl’s shoulder, Yaz closed her eyes and imagined it was actually the Doctor she was dancing with. Instantly, a small smile tugged at her lips.

What she clearly hadn’t expected, however, was that when she opened her eyes again, there was in fact the Doctor only two metres away, looking at her with an unreadable expression over the girl’s shoulder.

Yaz’s heartbeat picked up a notch in both surprise and happiness at seeing her earlier than expected, her arms abandoning the girl’s shoulders instantly as a broad grin stretched over her face. However the Doctor didn’t share it, she merely grabbed one of Yaz’s wrists before it could fall limply to her side, and pulled.

“I need you to come with me. Now.”

While it was hard to understand her over the pumping bass of the next song, Yaz could read the urgency in the deep frown between the blonde’s brows and in the way her fingers digged into the soft flesh of her wrist. 

Not wanting to be rude, she made to say her goodbye to the blond girl - it had been a nice dance after all -, yet somehow that only made the Doctor yank harder and Yaz almost crashed into other patrons as she was practically dragged away from the dancefloor. All she could do in the end was cast an apologetic look before she completely lost her face in the crowd.

She had half a mind to put her feet down and ask her girlfriend right then and there what had gotten into her, but the tension in her shoulders and the strangely dark vibe that was emanating off her in waves told her to better not act rashly. Something was off, that much Yaz was sure of.

So she followed along, already going through the possibilities in her head. Was a planet faced with extinction? Was the universe in unspeakable danger? Was time about to fall apart? Had the Master returned?

(She really hoped for the Doctor that it wasn’t a stuck custard cream blocking the dispenser in the Time Lord’s second favourite bathroom again, otherwise she’d go mental and read her the riot act about kicking up a fuss like that  _ on her mate’s night _ .)

Bounding through a door clearly labelled ‘staff’, the TARDIS soon came into view parked right next to the door of a large walk-in fridge. That reminded her...

“Ryan’s here too, don’t ya wanna say hell--”

“Not now.”

With a bang almost as harsh as the Doctor’s words, the TARDIS door fell closed right behind her and the Time Lord abandoned her grip on her wrist to bound up the ramp and whizz around the console without preamble. Accompanied by the last faint tunes of the club’s music drifting in, it could almost be described as a dance; yet somehow it lacked her usual enthusiasm, her movements too precise and deliberate.

The characteristic groan of the ship replaced the music and within a second they had taken off, drifting through the vortex going by the lack of wheezing and deep gong that usually occurred with a landing. Yaz was glad for it, her outfit really wasn’t made for running for their lives right now. She definitely needed a bit of extra time to change.

Something shifted in the air, it almost felt like a slight breeze, and goosebumps immediately started breaking out on her skin. Without thinking about it, she started rubbing the naked skin of her arms.

Damn, her coat was still at the club. Hopefully Ryan had the mind to take it home with him.

When her wandering gaze returned to the console, she found the Doctor already looking at her with the same hard set in her jaw like before.

The silence felt way too heavy for her liking.

“So what now? What did you drag me out there for?”

In lieu of replying, the blonde’s eyes flicked down from Yaz’s face to her chest where her nipples were clearly showing through her dark red top thanks to the sudden onset of winter in the console room. A lump caught in Yaz’s throat when their eyes found each other again, the Doctor’s hazel irises almost swallowed by black.

Somehow, she was self conscious about her outfit all of a sudden. Despite being far from naked in her knee-length black skirt, sleeveless red top (it had a modest neckline too!) and black ankle boots, Yaz felt laid bare under her girlfriend’s heavy gaze.

“Did you drink?”

Her eyes snapped up at the Doctor’s low words and immediately narrowed them in indignance. “Y’know I don’t do that. What’re you on about?”

The Doctor’s face remained impassive but for the miniscule darkening of her eyes. “So you’re saying you got all cosy with that girl on purpose.”

It took a moment for Yaz to catch up on what the blonde was hinting at, but after recalling everything that had happened in the past ten minutes, something finally clicked with her. She blinked owlishly for a second.

It couldn’t be.

Was the Doctor, her girlfriend, the person to repeatedly roll her eyes about ‘you humans and your quaint little categories’, actually… jealous? No, that just didn’t seem right.

The long moment it took her to actually compute the possibility combined with the subsequent silence from her side however seemed to be all the answer the blonde needed. Albeit the wrong one. Like the storm she was, the Doctor abandoned her position at the console and approached her with large steps and fire in her eyes.

She came to a stop right in front of her, so close that their noses were almost touching. On instinct, Yaz leaned forward to close the gap between them and finally get a taste of her lips, only to be deprived of any kind of touch when the Doctor moved just lightly out of reach again.

She pursed her lips at her girlfriend’s antics. “Honestly, what’s going on? Why’re you like this?”

“I think you know, Yasmin.”

Instantly, a shudder went down her whole body at the use of her full name. It was something the Time Lord only did when she was either cross with her or in a turned on and dominating mood - and both possibilities ended the same way usually. 

Still, Yaz had something to say about the whole matter and she raised her chin defiantly. “Well,  _ I _ think I don’t. So would you please care to enlighten me?”

It turned out to be the wrong thing to say. 

The Doctor’s upper lips twitched as if to form a one-sided snarl, almost invisible if Yaz hadn’t spent hours and hours looking at this face and cataloguing every pore and miniscule movement it was capable of. Then the rigid posture her girlfriend had been holding herself in since they had locked eyes in the club melted away, and she was hopeful that things were finally looking up. 

(Now that the buzzing feeling from the strobe lights and loud bass and the adrenaline born from the Doctor’s sudden appearance were slowly wearing off, she could really do with falling into bed and curling up against her body.)

Instead of reconciliation, instead of the kiss she was craving, all Yaz was getting however was an ominous stare and a tight grip around her wrist similar to the one in the club. Again, she was dragged along as the Doctor took off out of the console room and deeper into the TARDIS. Not being too happy about all the manhandling without knowing what was the issue, yet at the same time being too curious about how this was going to pan out, she went along willingly, albeit not without trying to stare a hole into the back of the Doctor’s skull just for the sake of it.

The door of their by now shared bedroom slammed shut with enough force to make her wince at the loudness. Yet Yaz never got around to scold the alien for her tactless behaviour as she was pushed up against the wood not a second later, the Doctor kicking her legs apart and pinning her in place with a strong thigh settling between them and trapping her with her hands resting against the door on each side of her head.

She looked at Yaz like a predator at their waiting and helpless prey, her eyes flicking back and forth over her face and neck as if she couldn’t decide on a spot for the killing blow. In the meantime, Yaz did her own assessment of the situation. Despite their position, they weren’t exactly touching; the Doctor’s arms were still positioned a few inches away from her body, the same way her thigh was just out of reach to where Yaz was starting to need it.

Tired of the blonde’s games and fuelled by growing frustration, she decided to take matters into her own hands. Grabbing the Doctor’s coat lapels, she pulled her in with a forceful yank and crashed their lips together. At first it seemed like the other woman wasn’t too fond of the change in pace, her mouth unmoving against Yaz’s. Yet before she could pull back and apologise for attacking her like this - which was kind of ironic considering how the Doctor had acted these past minutes -, the alien surged into action. 

Growling, she buried one hand in Yaz’s dark strands to cradle the base of her skull and hold her firmly in place, and pushed her tongue inside her mouth the second Yaz opened her lips under her. There was nothing gentle about how the Doctor kissed her, it was raw fire and dark possessiveness simmering a hair’s breadth away from the surface - and, god, how it shot straight to Yaz’s core and threatened to turn her legs to jelly.

Needing more, Yaz’s hands wandered from the coat lapels to the Doctor’s shirts and she frantically tried to pull them out of her trousers, desperately searching for skin without breaking the kiss. She didn’t even get the first one free before her hands were yanked away and pinned to the door, the Doctor biting her lip as a warning. She let her head fall back with a whine.

“Doctor, please.”

The silence she received was uncharacteristic and it put her on edge the same way the blonde’s mustering stare did. Inky blackness had overtaken hazel irises by now, but apart from that there was nothing giving the Doctor’s thoughts or plans away. The way one corner of her mouth quirked up in smugness at Yaz’s obvious distress was almost alarming.

No, not alarming. It was positively  _ thrilling _ .

As easy as if she were nothing but a little doll to be manipulated, the Doctor pulled her off the door and into the middle of the room, spinning her around on the spot so that she was facing the large full-body mirror right in front of them. With her girlfriend’s strong hands holding her hips tightly in place, almost feeling as if they were burning through her clothes, and her dark eyes gleaming at her over her shoulder, Yaz could do nothing but stare at the image they presented.

Entranced, she watched one hand leave its original place to gently brush dark brown strands away from her shoulder so that the Doctor could place a soft kiss to the skin just shy of her neckline. The sweetness of it all didn’t last long however, as she followed it up with a tight grip, yanking her head backwards and baring the long expanse of Yaz’s neck.

A whimper escaped her as the tingling sensation shot from her scalp straight down between her legs. There were no more questions about it, the Doctor clearly was in a  _ mood _ . 

“Look at you, Yasmin”, came the order in the form of a treacherously calm purr against her pulse point, “Who were you trying to impress dressing like this?”

“I wasn--”, her words died off as her whole body keened at an unexpected firm hand on her left breast, kneading the giving flesh and squeezing a hard nipple between pale fingertips. 

She was trying really hard to actually explain the situation the Doctor had found her in, she really was, yet every time she so much as dared forming more than two words, the Time Lord did something with her hands, her lips, or god forbid her teeth, that left her utterly breathless and grappling for control over her body. It was far from fair play.

(And to her great shame it was turning her on beyond compare.)

Apparently the Doctor wasn’t even waiting for an actual reply from her, all her focus now on creating an elaborate mark on her neck with everything her talented mouth had to offer, always dancing on the thin line between pain and pleasure like the expert tightrope walker she was. 

Yaz barely managed to keep her eyes open to watch the display in the mirror, the sensations coursing through her body - and one particular part especially - slowly turning her legs to jelly. Helplessly, she pressed herself back, closer to her girlfriend’s solid body, and she whined low in her throat when she could feel the Doctor’s chest pushing against her shoulder blades. 

It wasn’t enough. She was yearning for the blonde’s hands on her, on her skin, and her stubborn refusal to give her just that was driving her madder with every pinch and every bite.

As if she was sensing her thoughts - she probably could, Yaz wouldn’t have been surprised - the Doctor smiled against the skin of her shoulder, and a sliver of taunting amusement stared back at her from across the mirror. However it was gone within the blink of an eye, immediately replaced with black and knee-buckling lust.

Keeping their bodies pressed flush together, one hand splayed over Yaz’s abdomen and the other right over her wildly beating heart, the alien took a step backwards. When she realised what was happening, Yaz moved along willingly and let herself be dragged to the bed that was right behind them. 

Knowing how things generally went when the Doctor was in a mood like this, she had expected to be turned around and pushed down onto the mattress (the question usually was only whether face first or not), thus she was more than a little bit confused and disoriented when the blonde’s knees met the edge of the bed and she lowered herself down, taking Yaz with her so they ended up both sitting on the soft sheets with the Doctor’s thighs bracketing her hips.

Her hands reached for her legs instinctively, the feeling of the familiar blue fabric under her palms offering a steady comfort to her racing pulse. Yet not for long, as the Doctor clearly had other plans for her. Taking both of Yaz’s hands, she shifted them onto Yaz’s own thighs.

“I think you’ve done enough touching for tonight, ‘aven’t you?”, she patted the backs of her hands almost dismissively, “Keep them there.”

Stifling a whine, Yaz worried her lower lip between her teeth. She was a grown woman, a police officer even, she had weathered the most unimaginable situations and saved worlds many times over; and yet here she was, getting ridiculously turned on from being belittled by the woman she loved and looked up to.

Scanning her face through the mirror and deciding her silence was acceptance enough, the Doctor pressed a kiss to the nape of her neck, right between two vertebras, as her hands snaked around Yaz’s body, making their way through the gap between her arms and sides. 

So, the torture began anew. 

It felt like the Doctor was everywhere, her tongue and teeth teasing every bit of dark skin they could reach, her hands wandering incessantly over her torso, scratching here, pinching there, squeezing somewhere else entirely. Whining helplessly, Yaz finally closed her eyes against the onslaught of sensations when everything became too much.

They snapped open again the second she could feel the blonde’s pelvis subtly rutting against her ass, and her hands flew back to the Doctor’s thighs on their own accord as she groaned and tried to press herself closer.

A low snarl right beside her ear made her shudder and come to a halt at the same time that almost black eyes bored into her own from their joined reflection opposite her, and the alien tore Yaz’s hands away in a swift movement.

“What did I tell you?”

“No tou- to keep my hands to myself”, Yaz gulped loudly when the grip on her wrists tightened, “‘M sorry.” 

“Then be a good girl and keep them there this time. Or do you want me to punish you that badly?”

“And here I thought you were already punishing me”, she quipped, feeling daring for a moment. Yaz knew she was playing with fire - ancient, dangerous, and so, so beautiful fire - but now that she knew the Doctor was just as turned on as she was, she felt compelled to push her buttons in an effort to speed this thing along and finally get some sort of release.

In hindsight, maybe she shouldn’t have rubbed her thighs together while she had uttered the words, since it completely subverted her attempt at being bratty and merely earned her a condescending chuckle from the woman behind her.

“Better not test me today, Yasmin.”

Her voice had dropped so low it was almost a growl and, together with the hands resuming their punishing journey over her clothes, Yaz could practically feel her cunt clench around empty air. Giving up her weak protests for the time being, she accepted her fate and let her head fall back onto the hard shoulder behind her.

Humming approvingly, her girlfriend pressed her cold nose to her throat, following its chilling path with a trail of hot kisses. Closing her eyes again, Yaz allowed herself to get lost in the overwhelming feeling of the Doctor completely surrounding her. The moment of reprieve was short-lived, however.

Unprompted, the hands travelled downwards, pressed hard enough to her body to take the thin fabric of her top with them, pulling it down to reveal the top of her breasts. If the Doctor took any notice of it, she didn’t show it, her lips still attached to the soft spot right underneath her ear. For a second Yaz hoped her nimble fingers would just slip right underneath her skirt and grant her some much needed relief, and she groaned low in frustration when they made a detour and came to rest on top of her thighs, fingertips only barely grazing their insides.

Taken by surprise, she barely kept herself from shrieking when her legs were pulled apart in one fluid movement like it was nothing. Automatically, her skirt rode up to the top of her thighs, revealing how aroused she really was. Heat rising up her cheeks in embarrassment, she noticed the wet spot on her grey knickers.

As did the Doctor.

“Look what we’ve got here”, she crooned right into Yaz’s ear with a smug grin, her eyes never leaving Yaz’s in the mirror as one of her fingers played with the seam of her underwear, “Tell me, who caused this… me or her?”

However once more she didn’t even wait for her to answer - she probably knew that she wasn’t able to even if she tried - before she pressed two fingers right into the damp cloth, making Yaz whimper and buck her hips up instantly. A warning bite to the onset of her shoulder told her to keep still. Biting her lower lip, she tried to do as she was told and held her hips firmly in position, her hands keeping an iron grip on the fabric of her skirt from the strain.

Humming her approval, the Doctor rewarded her with a slow swipe over the whole length of her. 

“From the feel of it I’d reckon it was me, dontcha think?”

Yaz opened her mouth to finally reply, to beg for this torture to end, and she had almost gathered enough composure to do just that, when the until now idle hand left her thigh and curled around her throat, making her swallow her words. It wasn’t a tight grip by far, the pads of the Doctor’s fingers only lightly pressing in just the right spots to make their presence known and hint at what they were capable of doing any given second if their owner desired so.

The knowledge drove her positively insane - that and the feeling of her throat bobbing against girlfriend’s palm every time she swallowed.

Nibbling on a spot just above Yaz’s shoulderblade, the Doctor continued her relentless torture by lazily drawing circles around her labia, the touch too light, barely a whisper through the fabric of her knickers to do anything but frustrate her. 

The words rushed out before she could stop herself. “Doctor, please.”

Her begging made the other woman look up again to meet her gaze over her shoulder through the mirror. Without warning, the Doctor stopped her ministrations, the fingers on her cunt now nothing but the trace of a ghost, and Yaz was ready to sob. 

The Time Lord’s voice was hoarse, whether from the lack of usage or from being turned on she couldn’t tell, and it trickled into her ear, travelling further into her bloodstream to scratch at the walls of her insides. 

“What were her name?”

Through the thick fog of arousal in her brain, Yaz couldn’t make out the nature of the question, leaving her with nothing but a dumbfounded “What?” as she blinked at the blonde. 

The hand around her throat tightened almost imperceptibly and she shuddered as slow and deliberate words were practically carved into the skin of her neck. “That girl you were wrapped around, what was her name?”

A protest was already hanging from the tip of her tongue that no, she hadn’t been  _ wrapped  _ around her, they had been merely dancing, thank you, but it was hard to form a coherent thought, let alone an actual sentence with the Doctor’s fingers still pressing into her throat like that. Still teasing, taunting her that she could squeeze any second and deprive her of the blood her brain was craving desperately. She felt another rush of wetness between her legs.

“I- Suzie, I think”, she stuttered weakly and earned herself a chuckle for her efforts. 

“You  _ think _ ?”, the Doctor taunted, lips ghosting over the shell of her ear and eliciting a wave of shivers running down her spine, “Well, it doesn’t matter. D’you wanna know why?”

She didn’t, but knowing she wouldn’t get an ounce of gratification if she didn’t play along, she asked nonetheless. “Why?”

“Cos, my love, I’m gonna fuck you so hard, so fast, and so long that you won’t be able remember it anyway once I’m done with you.”

Yaz was just about ready to pass out, as every last drop of blood was rushing to her cunt and leaving her head empty and spinning. Good thing the Doctor was pressed up right behind her, the steady double thumping of her hearts still keeping her anchored in reality and her soul inside her body.

Being well aware that she wasn’t allowed to push back further despite her body screaming at her to get even more contact, to get anything, really, however that was supposed to be possible, she whimpered, knowing how it drove her girlfriend crazy to feel her throat fluttering under her fingertips. Noticing her tensing behind her, she dared to smile smugly and turned her head to nuzzle the Doctor’s neck as best as she could without dislodging the hand from her throat.

Pleased, her girlfriend hummed lowly, sending warmth through Yaz’s body in the process. It was a short-lived sensation however, since not a moment later the Doctor squeezed her throat for a too short second, evoking a surprised gasp, and climbed off the bed. It took Yaz everything she had not to protest loudly. 

The look in the blonde’s face as she stood before her already told her that she was in for a long ride. “I’m gonna get something ready. And when I’m back I want to find you naked, understood?”

Nodding mutely, Yaz was already unzipping her boots before the Doctor had even turned her back. She could hear her chuckle at her eagerness, but she was far too riled up to even care about that. Almost toppling over as she tried to get out of her skirt as quickly as possible, she wondered how the Doctor always made it look so easy when she haphazardly scampered out of her multitude of layers.

In the end she managed to rid herself of everything without any further accidents and she sat back down on the edge of the bed, waiting and pulling at the flesh of her lower lip with her teeth in anticipation. A million different scenarios were playing in her head as to what the Doctor had in store for her and she pressed her thighs together to allow her pulsing cunt the tiniest bit of friction. 

With a tight grip on the duvet, Yaz stared at the door of the en suite bathroom. What was taking her so long? 

Impatience winning her over, she trailed one hand up from her knee to the onset of her thigh, her eyes never once leaving the door and her ears straining for any kind of sign the blonde would come out any second. Seeing no movement through the slit under the door and hearing nothing, Yaz opened her legs just enough to slip her hand between them and slide a finger through her folds. 

She clamped a hand over her mouth to stifle the groan erupting from her throat. How could she be this wet already? 

Just as she had removed her hand and wiped the wetness off on the fabric behind her, the door creaked open to reveal the Doctor looking just the same as before. Well, almost. Any disappointment was washed away once Yaz noticed the bulge in the front of her trousers. 

Face set in stone, the blonde walked over to her until she was just out of reach of Yaz’s already greedily twitching hands. She shook her head in displeasure after she had given her a once over. Yaz’s heartbeat picked up instantly. What was wrong now, she was completely naked just like she’d been ordered to, so what was the problem?

“I know you touched yourself”, the Doctor finally stated, raising one eyebrow, and Yaz immediately shrunk in on herself, “Did I allow you to do that?”

“I didn’t exactly _ touch  _ myself in a sense, y’know, it was more like--”

“Yasmin.”

One word. One singular use of her name in her hard and unrelenting tone and she was ready to give her whole body and soul over to this woman. It probably should worry her, but thinking clearly wasn’t exactly on the table right now.

Gulping, Yaz looked up at her, trying to convey how sorry she was through her eyes alone. “No, you didn’t.”

“That’s right, I didn’t. But if you really need to use your hands that badly, go ahead and make yourself useful.”

Yaz didn’t know she had been waiting so desperately to hear those words, but the speed at which her fingers found the fly of the Doctor’s culottes was clearly speaking for itself. Willing her hands to stop shaking, she pulled down the zipper at last, a cock coloured in such a rich dark blue it appeared almost black in the dim light springing free.

On reflex, she licked her lips at the sight.

Yet before she could get her hands on the toy, the other woman took another step back, smiling darkly down at her, mouth pulled into a lopsided grin.

“On your knees.”

Any other day Yaz would’ve put up a fight, would’ve talked back with a cheeky remark falling readily from her lips, but something in the way the Doctor was looking at her made the air crackle in a dangerous and thrilling way and her body moved on its own volition. With a barely audible thud, her knees hit the soft carpet.

“Now there’s a good girl.”

The praise shot right down to her core and Yaz whimpered softly as heat tinged her cheeks in a pink hue. She squeezed her thighs together again without thinking. Apparently satisfied with the image she was presenting, the Doctor closed the distance between them, her sock clad feet barely making a sound, and she gently lifted Yaz’s head up with a sure grip on her chin. 

Their eyes never once leaving each other’s, Yaz could feel the tip of the cock pull down her lower lip and her jaw went slack instinctively. Noticing how the last bit of hazel iris was getting absorbed by pitch black pupils and how the Doctor was swallowing hard, sent a jolt through her. She might be the one naked and on her knees, but Yaz realised she was far from powerless.

Not waiting for an instruction or a permission this time, she leant forward to hold onto the Doctor’s hips with her hands and closed her lips around the tip of the cock, eyes falling closed immediately at the heavy feel of it. It was warm, almost the temperature of the Doctor’s skin, yet not quite, and the texture was just as smooth. It was so life-like that it was positively addictive and she swirled her tongue around it, mapping every ridge and valley she could reach. 

Her eyes snapped open again when she heard a whimper coming from above her. Soft pants were falling from the Doctor’s lips and for a moment Yaz’s brows furrowed just as much as her girlfriend’s. When the cock twitched almost imperceptibly on her tongue, she widened her eyes in realisation. This wasn’t just any other dildo - the Doctor could feel what she was doing, however that worked. 

Testing her theory, she closed her lips more firmly around it and sucked, hollowing her cheeks for good measure. Clearly taken by surprise, her girlfriend’s hips snapped forward and a guttural groan was wrung from her. The toy hit the back of her throat in the process and Yaz sputtered helplessly around it for a second, gasping and coughing when the Doctor pulled back instantly and shot her an apologetic look.

However Yaz didn’t even get around to assure her everything was fine, as the worry in her girlfriend’s face was replaced with eager contemplation right away. Slowly, she pushed her cock back between Yaz’s waiting lips and swiped the little bit of drool out of the corner of her mouth before carding both her hands through dark strands and securing her head in position with a firm grip.

“You’ll tell me when it’s too much.”

It wasn’t exactly a question, more of an order, really, but Yaz hummed in agreement nonetheless and nodded as best as she could with her mouth filled and the Doctor’s tightening grip in her hair. She let her hands fall from her hips and into her own lap - she wouldn’t need them anyway now -, silently granting her consent.

A smile bordering on feral was all she got as a warning, and the blonde pushed her hips forward once more just enough to graze the back of Yaz’s throat with her length again. Inhaling sharply through her nose, Yaz worked hard on not gagging this time. The Doctor’s breathing got more laboured with every shallow thrust she made, and once she found Yaz to be alright, she picked it up a notch.

Every move of her pelvis pushed the cock deeper and deeper and Yaz barely managed to keep up, no matter how hard she was trying to control her gag reflex and take it just that little bit more on each stroke; the only sounds in the room were the strained groans spilling from the Doctor’s lips and the obscenely wet sounds Yaz’s mouth made as she fucked it, fast. 

When the tip of her nose grazed the blue fabric of the Doctor’s culottes, she reached her limit at last, choking and sputtering around the toy as her head was held in place. After what felt like minutes, the Time Lord finally pulled back just enough so she could breathe again, and Yaz greedily sucked in any air she could get through her nose. She was slowly getting dizzy, but the look of pure amazement in her girlfriend’s eyes as she looked down on her tethered her to reality. The cock twitched on her tongue and she moaned quietly, the low vibration making the Doctor bite her lip hard as she regarded her. 

Calloused fingers found their way to her left cheek, wiping tenderly at the stray tear that had dared to escape her eyes as the Doctor murmured reverently, her voice hoarse, “I wish you could see yourself like this, such a pretty little thing you are down on your knees like that, taking my cock so well.”

A little voice in the back of her head wanted to protest and point out that she was probably looking far from pretty with drool dribbling down her chin and her mascara smudged from the tears that kept pooling in the corners of her eyes, but the needy sounds and throbs her body was producing at the praise drowned it out effectively. Despite it being almost impossible, Yaz tried to open her jaw further and take everything the Doctor was throwing at her, closing her eyes and letting any control over her head fall into the other woman’s willing hands.

If the moan it earned her was anything to go by, then the Doctor was tethering on the edge, Yaz’s display of trust and submission getting her there even faster. 

Determined to make her come in her mouth, Yaz started swirling her tongue around the shaft on every thrust and swallowed each time the tip hit the back of her throat. Curses were spilling freely and unashamedly from the Doctor’s lips now, the hands in her hair tightening even further and making Yaz’s scalp positively burn.

“Yaz, ah-- _ fuck _ !”

In the end, all it took was for them to lock eyes once more, and the Doctor’s movements faltered as she closed her eyes against the onslaught of sensations crashing over her, mouth hanging open and her head thrown back in the throes of her orgasm. Despite her still wearing her boxers and trousers, Yaz could smell her, her mouth watering around the dick jerking on her tongue at the familiar scent. The hands in her hair only loosened their grip once every last twitch had subsided, and she dared leaning back, letting the toy slide out and eliciting one last shudder from the Time Lord when she pressed her tongue against the underside in the process.

While she could feel how sore her throat was already, it didn’t stop her from inquiring about the nature of the apparently telepathic or however connected dildo. “What did yo--”

Yaz didn’t get any further than that, the Doctor moving quickly despite her post-orgasmic haze and hooking her thumb over the row of her lower teeth, pressing her tongue down and keeping her from uttering another word. It was so tempting to just snap her jaws closed, to punish the blonde a bit for being so cocky.

The Doctor grinned down at her, jostling her head lightly. “Picked up on it right away, you clever thing, mh? Custom made strap-on from Claxirion, feels almost s’good as a real one. These fellas know what they’re doin’.” 

It didn’t matter that it was interlaced with just a little bit of taunting, Yaz revelled in the praise nevertheless, cheeks blushing as she forgot any previous thought of revenge and instead closed her lips around the digit in her mouth, sucking just hard enough to wring a little groan from the Doctor. Savouring the familiar taste of her skin - plus a tiny trace of engine oil -, Yaz copied her sound, the heat between her legs returning to the forefront of her mind just like the tingling sensation from the crescents her short nails had dug into her thighs through everything.

The way hazel eyes were observing her every move intently almost made Yaz shrink away. The whole situation was so heavy, so loaded, so… arousing - and she didn’t know how to properly deal with it from her position. Reliable as always, the Doctor noticed her distress and slipped the thumb from her mouth with a dark chuckle, patting Yaz’s cheek afterwards with just enough force to leave a tingling sensation unfurling underneath the skin.

“Oh don’t worry, I’m not done with you - I think I made a promise earlier.”

The exact words the Doctor had spoken right into her ear returned with a vengeance and almost slapped her in the face. If her legs weren’t already tingling and feeling like jelly after sitting on them for so long, they certainly would’ve been now. 

Always so aware of her body - sometimes even more than Yaz herself was -, the alien grabbed her under her arm and hoisted her up in a rare display of the strength she was actually possessing. A surprised yelp escaped her lips at the manhandling and she was flung onto the soft mattress, her body bouncing slightly upon impact. Now this was something she was definitely familiar with.

Propping herself up on her elbows, she regarded the Doctor still standing at the edge of the bed, taking her in in all her glory. Golden hair a tiny bit mussed and practically glowing in the dim amber lightning; white sleeves rolled up to her elbows; the cock protruding proudly from her crotch; the harness - there had to be one, right? - still hidden from sight under her culottes, and Yaz wondered briefly if it wasn’t uncomfortable by now to still be wearing all those layers. 

That thought went right out of the window however when the Doctor started stroking her length, in all likelihood working on muscle memory alone, as she drank in all that dark and naked skin before her. Without thinking, Yaz spread her legs a bit further and watched the blonde’s movements stutter for a split second, a look forming in her charcoal black eyes as if she had been stranded in the desert for days and now had eventually found the saving well.

Yaz was just about ready to cry in relief when she finally moved to crawl onto the bed right between her spread legs. Her gaze never once wavering or straying away from Yaz’s face - she was starting to feel like an exhibit in a museum or a newfound species of… something -, the Doctor held herself over her waiting body, one hand propped up on the mattress right beside Yaz’s waist while the other began a torturously slow ascent up from her calf. 

Even though she was determined to stick to the no touching rule and tried to keep her hands busy by grasping at the dark red sheets, frustration soon got the better of her when the Doctor’s hand reached the apex of her thigh just to travel back down again, albeit with the added sensation of blunt nails scratching over her skin. Mewling, keening, whining, whatever that sound was that left her lips, Yaz let go of the sheets and reached for her girlfriend’s shoulders with the aim to pull her up and at least get a kiss, something, anything, to quell the fire inside her for even just a second.

Before her fingertips even touched any kind of fabric, let alone find purchase there, both her hands got pinned down above her head with a strong grip around the wrists. She wasn’t even able to voice any form of complaint, any sound she wanted to make turned into a desperate whimper when the Doctor’s other hand found her right nipple and twisted it sharply while snarling into her ear. 

“Oh no, I don’ think so.”

Keening, all shame forgotten a long time ago, Yaz arched her back in a last ditch attempt to get any kind of gratification by pressing her whole body as close to the blonde’s as she possibly could. Again, she was pushed back down with a firm hand flat on her sternum.

“This is my last warning, Yasmin”, the Doctor growled above her, the tips of their noses almost touching and her breath ghosting over Yaz’s wanting lips, “I don’t want to tie you up, but I will if I have to, understood?”

She licked her dry lips, noticing with a tad of glee how the Time Lord’s eyes immediately flitted downward for a split-second. “I- why’s that?”

“Cos I’ve got other plans for you, love.”

“What d’ya wanna do to- to me?” She hated how weak and shaky her voice sounded, yet she was dying to hear the Doctor tell her in exactly which way she’d fuck her into oblivion. Her hips bucked into empty air at the endless possibilities running through her mind.

“That’s for me to know and for you to find out, isn’t it?”

Groaning, Yaz let her head fall back and pressed her eyes shut. She would’ve loved to do the same with her thighs and squirm just enough to get some delicious friction on her throbbing clit, yet with the Doctor still kneeling between them - and taking absolute pleasure in depriving her of any kind of relief, no doubt - it remained nothing but a thought.

Giving in at last, she let her limbs relax and felt the Doctor nodding her approval as she bent down just enough to kiss the sensitive spot right below her ear. When Yaz did nothing but inhale sharply, her body only moving with the intake of breath, the other woman released her grip on her wrists at last and let her hand settle on the other side of Yaz’s neck to finally mesh their lips together in a heated kiss. 

The combination of blood rushing back into her fingers and the Doctor’s tongue vigorously mapping out her all too willing mouth as if she was tasting it for the very first time caused an overwhelming sensation to shoot through her body, leaving a trail of goosebumps in its wake and another spike of heat in her cunt.

Yaz could feel herself clenching around nothing as she tried  _ so hard _ to keep still. She knew all too well that the more she played by the Doctor’s rules, the faster she would get the release she was craving, even though she might already combust at the first touch on her clit. To add insult to injury, the blonde shifted her position just so, just a fraction of an inch, that the tip of the toy was faintly rubbing over that hard nub of nerves while she pawed roughly at Yaz’s breast and her lips attached themselves to her pulse point. 

Moaning, Yaz felt like her arms would break in two from the strain she put on them as she was holding onto the sheets over her head for dear life. The sounds that were spilling out of her were probably akin to that of an wounded animal by now.

“Doctor, please, sto- just fuck me already!”

The assault to her neck and chest stopped instantly and the Doctor’s face came into view again. As did her hard and dark stare. Without saying a single word, the blonde pulled back to sit on her haunches, subsequently crawling back to the end of the bed, and Yaz was pretty sure she was over and done with now - and not in the way she wanted. She was ready to cry in frustration.

Burying her shamefully blushing face in her hands, she started begging in earnest. “I’m sorry, Doctor, please, I promise I’ll be goo--  _ Ah _ !”

With her covered eyes she hadn’t noticed her girlfriend approaching again until strong hands found her hips and flipped her onto her stomach in one go. Once her heart rate had calmed down again, Yaz carefully looked over her shoulder to get some sort of idea about what would happen next. That and if she could get away with pressing her crotch further into the mattress.

What she clearly hadn’t expected were fingers wiggling their way in between her thighs and sliding through her folds with unparalleled precision. Her forehead met the mattress with a thud.

“Oh fuck!”

Even over her outburst and the following guttural groan when the Doctor’s fingers just wouldn’t let up, she could hear how wet she was, could even feel it slowly running down to and over her clit. The realisation made her whole body go up in flames and another wave of wetness broke free in an attempt to douse the raging fire. But no such luck.

With one last teasing circle over her clit the fingers disappeared again. Disappointed, Yaz muffled her whine in the soft material underneath her. 

She hadn’t even fully processed that they were in fact gone, the phantom sensation of pressure on her cunt still tingling through her synapses, when the Doctor gripped her under her thighs and pulled her down to the edge of the bed with her knees only being short from hanging over. The feeling of her hard nipples and her crotch rubbing over the sheets was still leaving Yaz reeling when the blonde finally spoke up again, her voice tinted with untainted primal arousal.

“Ass up, face down.”

If her limbs weren’t already feeling like jelly, Yaz would’ve leapt for joy and relief. Exhilaration spread through her whole body at the knowledge of what was about to come (well, hopefully her, obviously) and she eagerly clambered up on her knees, spreading her thighs apart without being told to. The appreciative pat on her right ass cheek and her instant whimper made an embarrassed flush return to her face.

Judging by first the squirting sound and the following heavy breaths of the woman behind her, she had retrieved their lube from somewhere and was now slicking herself up. Yaz smiled into the sheets. She was pretty sure she was the wettest she had ever been in her entire life, but she appreciated the sentiment nonetheless.

And then, finally, she could feel the cool tip of the cock pushing against her entrance. Fisting the sheets, Yaz gathered every last ounce of willpower to not give in and push back, no matter how desperately she wanted to. The Doctor was testing her, was sussing out whether she would obey and behave, and she’d be damned if she disappointed her now. 

One hand, still covered in a bit of lube from the feel of it, found its way to her hips and took a firm hold on her hip bone while the other one stroked gently up and down the length of her back. “See, I knew you’d be good after all. Why weren’t you like that right away, hm?”, the Doctor murmured sweet as anything, as if she hadn’t tortured Yaz for what had probably been hours. 

Thankfully, the blonde didn’t want to hear an answer (it seemed to be an ongoing pattern tonight), since Yaz found herself unable to utter a single word with how hard she was clenching her jaw. Which was falling open again as if somebody had cut through invisible strings when the Doctor pushed into her in one go, sheathing the dildo inside her cunt up to the hilt. 

Both their groans mixed in the air between them and if Yaz’s face hadn’t already been halfway pressed into the mattress, her arms would’ve definitely given out at the overwhelming sensation of being filled so completely. The Doctor was audibly panting, both of her hands now on Yaz’s hips and keeping them both still, no doubtedly to give Yaz a moment to adjust, but she was having none of that. She was already so riled up that she could almost taste her orgasm at the back of her throat and the sooner she got there the better.

Impatience. Desperation. It was all the same to her.

“Pl- please.”

Apparently that was all the Doctor had been waiting for, and she pulled back, the toy sliding halfway out, only to push back in with just a bit more force. Her cheek rubbing over the sheets with the movement, Yaz moaned appreciatively. Every thrust sent a delicious tingle up her spine and stirred at the fire in the depths of her stomach, and she could feel her cunt clenching around the cock as she tried to pull it in deeper and deeper. As could the Doctor judging by the low and strained growl from behind her.

It didn’t take long for them to find a rhythm, if it could be called that when the Doctor pounded relentlessly into her until she had the feeling Yaz was getting too close to her much needed release and subsequently slowed down to a snail’s pace, making her lose her mind in the most efficient way possible after three cycles of this treatment. 

Yaz felt as if she’d combust any given second. Knuckles shining in a bright white against the dark sheets, she buried her face completely into them in an effort to muffle her strangled and pained cries. 

Unsurprisingly, the blonde wasn’t too impressed by that. “Oh  _ now _ you wanna keep quiet? I don’ think so”, she commented with smugness dripping from every word, bringing her point across with a perfectly angled slam that made Yaz see stars and moan loudly, “Just like that, let me hear how much you enjoy what I’m doing to you.”

She nodded weakly into the fabric. “O-okay.”

“Good girl.”

While Yaz’s brain was still trying to digest the praise and send the corresponding waves of heat and arousal through her, the Doctor shuffled slightly with her cock still buried deep and stretching Yaz’s walls in a different way than before, eliciting a drawn out and garbled whimper. The grip on her hips tightened even more - she would probably see some bruises come next morning - and her girlfriend started moving again.

No- Yaz was moving. Using her constantly kept hidden yet impressive strength, the Doctor had changed the game by pushing and pulling her to and fro on her cock, herself standing still and steadfast at the end of the bed.

Once her mind had caught up with her body and she understood what was happening, Yaz every last bit of rational thought and control over herself went out of the metaphorical window and she let herself be moved and taken by the Doctor as if she were nothing but a doll for the blonde to use for her own pleasure. It was oddly freeing.

It was a marvel how this little switch-up now made the dick hit just the right spot inside her over and over again and made her eyes roll back inside her head. Shaking, she went to bury her face in the sheets again, but was instantly reminded of the Time Lord’s previous orders by a slap to her ass cheek, the sting mixing deliciously with the sparks zapping through her lower body.

The room was filled with a cacophony of sounds. Fabric rustling, skin meeting skin, heavy breaths, moans and grunts of pleasure, the perverse and uncanny melody of a cock sliding into a soaked cunt time and time again. It was all-encompassing and Yaz felt as if she was floating outside of her body. Until, after a series of punishingly fast thrusts, everything faded and she was forcefully pulled back, all her senses honing in on her centre.

This was it, she could feel it. Every fibre of her body was alight with pleasure, her cells feeling as if they were set on fire one by one with the incessant shocks each push and pull against that sweet spot inside her were generating. She couldn’t even hear the sounds of the Doctor’s grunts anymore over the unfiltered noises spilling from her own lips. And then began the tell-tale sign of her abs tensing.

“Doc- shit! Doctor, I’m gonna--”

Slamming her hips against Yaz’s ass hard enough to make her wonder if she could get carpet burns from bed sheets, the blonde cooed, “I’m not stopping you, baby.”

Yaz had never been gladder in her whole life to hear those words, and with a throaty moan, she let go. Her orgasm crashed over her in waves as the coil inside her stomach unfurled, unravelled more and more by every other thrust inside her. Over the blood rushing in her ears she could vaguely make out the Doctor’s strained groans at her cunt pulsing and clenching around her cock, but it didn’t linger long, the sounds merely an afterthought drowned out by the tingles of pleasure shooting through her limbs.

After a moment of stillness, both of them catching their respective breaths, the Doctor leaned over her back to press a kiss between her shoulder blades, pushing the hard length a tiny bit deeper and causing Yaz’s hips to twitch from the overstimulation. Then her girlfriend was pulling back again, the toy starting to slide out slowly, and Yaz sighed contentedly. Her whole body was buzzing in the most pleasant way.

Which might’ve been the reason for her next mistake. 

Quietly and oh so casually, the woman behind her inquired, “I forgot, what were her name again?”

Still caught up in post-coital bliss as she was, Yaz replied without thinking. “Suz--  _ ah _ ! Shit!”

Not giving her even a chance to finish the name of her previous dance partner, the Doctor slammed her cock back inside her, Yaz’s corresponding yelp mingling with the embarrassingly wet squelching noise of her cunt. 

Her limbs still refusing to cooperate, Yaz was completely at the Doctor’s mercy as the blonde picked up a steady albeit slower pace. Pressing her eyes shut tightly, she clawed at the sheets and groaned as her still tense walls were hit again and again. The first moments of overstimulation were always the worst. Yet despite knowing that, the Doctor only showed little compassion as she bent over, covering Yaz’s sweaty back with her whole body, and bit the shell of her ear lightly.

“Aw, I said I’d make you forget her name, didn’t I? N’ I intend to keep my promise. Also, I know y’got another one in you.”

Biting her lip, Yaz stifled a whimper. Of course the Doctor was right, sometimes it seemed like she knew Yaz’s body better than she did herself, however everything was just  _ so much _ right now. The aftershocks had barely subsided, so every bit of additional stimulation felt like electric spikes to her sensitive nerve endings, every thrust a borderline sensation between pleasure and pain.

Not that she didn’t thrive on it.

When her movements stopped at the very same time Yaz was starting to enjoy herself fully again, she was just short of voicing her complaints. The words got stuck in her throat in the end, since right away a strong arm snaked around her chest from behind, pressing their bodies flush together and reminding her that her girlfriend was in fact still fully clothed, while the Doctor used her other arm to push both of them off the mattress and into an upright position. 

Overwhelmed and disoriented, Yaz struggled to find her balance for a second and instinctively held onto the pale arm around her, her knees so close to the edge of the bed now that she was afraid they could slip off any given moment. But as always, the Time Lord had made sure she was safe and sound, and once she had calmed her wildly beating heart a bit, Yaz allowed herself to lean into her and relish the odd scraping sensation of her shirt rubbing against her bare and heated up skin.

Both of them now settled in their new position, the Doctor buried her nose in the soft hair on Yaz’s neck and almost purred before she canted her hips to resume her thrusting. The new angle didn’t allow for the toy to graze her g-spot anymore, succumbing Yaz to a different kind of torture. 

Having much more of Yaz’s body within reach now, the blonde brought the meaning of teasing to a whole new level. The hand that wasn’t holding Yaz steady right under her slightly jiggling tits began wandering, being everywhere and nowhere all at once. Twisting a hard nipple, grabbing her hip, scratching up her thigh. And all the while the other woman was either mouthing or biting along the slope of her neck or her shoulders, or crooning directly into her ear how well she was doing between her own laboured pants.

With the feeling of her second orgasm building and building but unable to actually reach her, Yaz was damn sure this was the moment she’d lose her mind for good.

Of course someone else was right there - ready, willing, and able - to make it just that little bit worse.

The torturing hand started its descent, trailing down from its current place on her abs to her cunt and two fingers began slowly circling her clit. If the arm over her chest hadn’t been holding her absolutely secure, she would’ve fallen forward with the jolt that immediately went through her system at the contact. 

Instead, her head fell back against the Doctor’s shoulder, her spine forming a perfect arch in the process. “Oh God, Doctor, please, le- lemme come, ‘s too much, please, I--”

“Not yet, baby”, her girlfriend pressed a kiss that was way too soft for the moment just behind her ear, chuckling, “it’s my turn now, isn’t it?”

A pained and frustrated whine left her and she could practically feel the Doctor grin beside her ear as her fingers abandoned her throbbing clit and wandered lower, collecting the slick that was undoubtedly running down the inside of her thigh. She was fully expecting her to give her clit another few tormenting swipes, however to have those same fingers, coated thickly with her own arousal, smearing over her lips and demanding entrance took her by surprise. 

Not thinking twice, Yaz opened her mouth and started sucking them in, moaning at the taste flooding her senses. Swirling her tongue around and between the digits, she tried to urge the Doctor on, to give her just that little bit of extra stimuli to send her towards her climax. 

It turned out to be quite difficult to not accidentally bite down when her thrusts became more frantic by the second and jostled her back and forth, and she could feel her jaws starting to ache from her determined attempt to keep them locked in an open position. As she had learnt, there were more planets than Earth where biting the fingers that gave you orgasms was considered rude.

Finally, the Doctor’s movements began to lose their rhythm at the same time curses started falling from her lips. Smirking around the fingers still occupying her mouth, Yaz clenched her cunt around her length once, twice, and sent her over the edge with a shuddering groan against her shoulder blade as the blonde rutted against her erratically. 

She could feel the cock pulsing inside her and it took her by surprise how close she was all of a sudden. Before Yaz knew what was happening, the fingers were removed from her mouth with a loud plop and they zeroed in on her clit, attacking that sensitive bundle of nerves with unyielding and quick circles. 

Her whole body went rigid as her orgasm was wrenched from her with uncomparable precision, and she cried out as stars exploded behind her eyelids. For all intents and purposes, the Doctor was using her climax to wring every little bit of aftershock out of her cock, judging by the way she moaned in time with the clenching of Yaz’s cunt around her. 

It seemed to take forever for both of them to calm down from their high, but when they did her girlfriend’s grip around her chest loosened, letting Yaz suck in a deep breath she desperately needed and slump herself forward for the Doctor to slowly lower her down onto the mattress, her cock sliding out making them both hiss. Feeling like a bag of pudding, she just let herself fall the last centimetres, then rallied all her remaining strength to roll herself onto her back.

A faint smile playing around her lips, she looked at the woman above her with hooded eyes.

“Fuck, that were… amazing.”

“Oh, Yasmin…”

Her eyes shot open fully at the Doctor’s tone, her mouth already drying out with the foreboding that this still wasn’t over yet. Watching her like a predator watched its prey, the Time Lord crawled up over her body, still impossibly dark eyes locked on hers. The moment was only broken when the Doctor leaned down to first press her sweaty forehead against Yaz’s temple and then sink lower and bite the already existing mark on her pulse point. 

Judging by the way her hips bucked to meet the slick cock between them, Yaz’s body wasn’t letting up either.

“I wanna try something, if that’s alright.”

The tentativeness with which the Doctor spoke was unexpected, but it immediately stirred something deep inside Yaz’s gut that wanted to give this extraordinary woman everything she wanted, no questions asked. Her still shaking hand snaked its way into the sticky blond hair at the base of her neck and scratched lightly, Yaz humming her interest and the Doctor her approval.

Somewhat reluctantly, the Time Lord lifted herself off her at last and proceeded to fumble around under her shirts for something. Her whole face lighting up when she found what she was looking for, she held out a small disc, no bigger than a coin, to Yaz, the room’s golden light reflecting from its metallic surface.

Before she could open her mouth to ask, the Doctor already started explaining. “That’s a neurological transmitter, to put it very simply. Comes in a set with the strap-on, so it’s not only possible for the wearer to feel everything like it were a real penis, but for the recipient to feel the other person’s pleasure as well at the same time.”

Yaz’s eyes flickered back and forth between the Doctor’s face and her hand. “Y’want me to put it on?”

“Only if you want to, of course. An’ y’can take it off anytime if it gets too much.”

As if she would pass up that opportunity. Cocking one eyebrow, she took the item out of her waiting palm. “Under one condition.”

“Tell me.”

“Kiss me first.”

The feral glint was back to the Doctor’s eyes in an instant as her hands interlocked with both of Yaz’s and pushed them down onto the mattress on each side of her head, the little disc enclosed securely between their palms and warming up to their skin. Their lips met without any grace of finesse, bodies already alight with the fire between them as they drew whines and moans out of each other just to catch them and make them their own.

With a daring bite to her lower lip, Yaz signalled her girlfriend to let up, and she stuck the transmitter to her temple after she had wiggled her hand free. It came to life as soon as it made contact with her skin and she gasped when the first sensations began trickling into her mind. Blinking rapidly to clear her head a bit, the propped herself up on her elbows.

Finding the Doctor’s watchful eyes, she gesticulated, trying to convey the impression of moving her body. “Shall I--”

She was silenced by the Time Lord kissing her soundly until she was almost breathless thanks to the double impressions of mounting arousal running over her synapses. When she pulled back, the deep frown between her brows had reappeared and Yaz reached up to smooth it out without thinking. 

“No, I need to see your face this time.”

The urgency in which the blonde said those words, the undercurrent of something so much deeper hidden between the syllables, knocked the wind out of her for a moment and she could do nothing but nod mutely. That and spread her legs when one of the Doctor’s hands travelled down between them to line herself up again. 

They shared one last lingering look, one last silent inquiry pooling in hazel eyes if Yaz was ready. Her heart beating up a storm, she braced herself for the undoubtedly intense onslaught and nodded at last. And then it felt like scalding hot oil was shooting through her veins.

She was still so wet from her two orgasms that the dick slid in without much resistance, but even if she hadn’t been the doubled up arousal washing over her would’ve done the rest anyway. Her arms flew up around the Doctor’s neck and shoulders when the other woman started moving, searching for any kind of purchase and holding on for dear life as if she was the only thing that could save Yaz from drowning.

That was what it felt like, drowning. It was impossible to tell where she ended and the Doctor began, she was caught up in an all encompassing ocean of pleasure and had forgotten how to swim. With her body, mind and soul being succumbed to this, she knew it wouldn’t take long for her to come again.

All her words were reduced to mere sounds, the existence of the English language wiped completely from her mind, and even if she were to utter any kind of syllable, she couldn’t hear it anyway. Each and every one of her five senses was muffled by blissful sensations as if they were covered by a weighted blanket, the only things she was picking up on being the rough jolts of their bodies moving in tandem and the Doctor panting and growling close to her ear.

_ ‘Mine.’ _

The word reverberating inside her head took her completely by surprise and her eyes snapped open, gaze unfocused as she tried to understand what it was and where it had come from.

_ ‘You’re mine.’ _

The Doctor was inside her. Her body. Her mind. She was everywhere.

Summoning every last bit of coherency, Yaz angled her head to look at her girlfriend. She took in the little crease of concentration on her forehead, the small beads of sweat forming at her temples, the hard set of her jaw, and lastly those impossibly deep and ancient eyes, looking at her with a flood of emotion that was similar in size and vehemence to the flood of pleasure crashing over Yaz with every buck of her hips. The words tumbled from her tongue as easily as breathing.

“I’m yours.”

With a mix of a growl and a moan, the Doctor crashed their lips together and picked up her pace. Despite Yaz being unable to fully reciprocate a few seconds in, she didn’t let up. On the contrary, she shifted slightly so every time she bottomed out Yaz’s clit was hit more effectively.

Rationally, Yaz knew that her orgasm had been building and building for a while now, had so since that first push into her in fact, yet it still caught her like a freight train when the coil in her guts unwound explosively and threw her over the edge into an abyss that had never seemed so deep. A long moan was ripped from her sore throat, so loud she was sure it could be heard inside the time vortex and probably by a multitude of civilisations outside of it.

Some other time she might’ve felt embarrassed by her extreme reaction, but the Doctor had truly fucked every last ounce of shame out of her.

Only when the last aftershock had subsided and blood was finally returning to every part of her body again, Yaz noticed that the Doctor had not only pulled out already, but discarded her culottes and the strap-on as well. Smiling weakly at the rainbow patterned boxers, she reached out for her girlfriend.

As soon as her hands made contact with the blonde’s now rather clammy shirts, she pulled her in so she could wrap herself around her and bury her face in the crook of her neck. She was positively knackered and definitely fucked out. 

Humming softly, she kissed the still racing double pulse as the Doctor carded her fingers through her long hair, getting stuck on sex-induced tangles here and there. “Y’come too?”

“Nah, I think ‘m good now.”

Yaz raised her head and arched an eyebrow. “Fair play, remember? I owe you one.”

“Yaz, this is not how this works”, the blonde rolled her eyes fondly, “‘n y’can barely move a limp anyw--”

“C’mon, have a seat then.”

It was hilarious how the Time Lord blushed beet red when she cottoned on, any trace of the smooth and dominant persona she had worn minutes ago completely gone, and Yaz would’ve snorted if she weren’t trying to get her point across in all seriousness. After a beat of uncertainty, the Doctor finally kicked off her boxers and shuffled up on her knees to carefully straddle Yaz’s chest.

Impatient, Yaz snaked her arms under her thighs and pulled her closer until she was practically face to face with the blonde’s soaked cunt. Her mouth watered at the familiar scent of her girlfriend’s arousal.

“Are y’su--  _ fuck _ !”

The Doctor’s doubts were cut off the second Yaz’s tongue took a testing swipe from her entrance to her clit and her hands flew to the headboard. Feeling particularly smug, Yaz pulled back to look at the woman above her with a one sided grin.

“Stop worrying, this won’t take long anyway.”

Before the blonde could protest any further, she dove back in again and buried her tongue inside her as far as it would go, rocking her back and forth on her face with the hands around her legs. 

And Yaz turned out to be right in her assessment, unsurprisingly. Soon enough the Doctor started moving on her own volition, bearing down more of her weight to get her tongue just a millimetre deeper, and Yaz’s nose rubbed against her clit at every downward cant of her hips. Grunting, she sunk one hand into Yaz’s dark curls and pulled her face even closer, earning herself a guttural groan against her cunt.

Feeling her starting to clench around her tongue and the thighs around her head shaking, Yaz let the Time Lord take control again and use her face to get herself off just like before while she revelled in the tingling sensations shooting down from her scalp through the rest of her body. Just as she thought she might suffocate, the Doctor’s hips stuttered and she came with a low groan, her cunt pulsing and fluttering all around her as a fresh rush of wetness covered her mouth and chin. 

Slowly and delicately, Yaz licked up every drop, carefully watching the woman above her for any signs of discomfort as she brought her down from her high.

Smiling broadly down at her, the Doctor heaved one last content sigh and proceeded to take both her shirts and her sports bra off in one go before she climbed off with shaky limbs. Yaz shook her head in fond amusement. Trust her to even the playing field when the match was over. 

Grabbing the end of the duvet, the Doctor laid down beside her and covered them both. Now that the literal heat of the moment was gone and the sweat was drying on their skin, the air seemed way colder than before. Without hesitation, Yaz entangled her legs with her girlfriend’s and wrapped her arm around her waist, pulling her in so they were nose to nose.

Now that they had gotten everything out of their systems and the hormones were starting to calm down, a strange tension seemed to fill the air between them. What had transpired, how the Doctor had acted and treated her, had been different from her usual demonstrations of dominance, had bordered on something dark and possibly dangerous in the long run, and they definitely had to figure out what to do with it.

Thankfully, the Doctor beat her to the punch and spared Yaz the stress of breaching the topic first.

"Are you okay? I weren't too rough, were I?", the blonde asked almost timidly as she brushed a stray strand out of Yaz’s face with a touch so achingly soft it was nothing more than a ghost.

She shook her head slowly. “I’m good. Definitely gonna be sore tomorrow, but very much blissed out at the moment. But, Doctor, I gotta ask… were- are you jealous?”

The Time Lord refused to meet her eyes. “I… think so, yeah.” 

“It were just a dance, what y’saw, okay? You know I would nev-”, breaking off, Yaz bit her lip. She couldn’t even bring herself to say the words. 

A look of shock passed through the blonde’s face and she immediately tried to pull her even closer, tilting her face up with two fingers to press a tender kiss to her lips. Even after they broke apart, their faces were close enough to make Yaz go cross-eyed as she tried to read the expression in these hazel orbs she loved so much and what was lying beneath.

“ _ Of course _ I know. I really don’ know what’s gotten into me, it’s like… something’s changed inside me, changed even without regenerating.”

“I know.”

The Doctor regarded her with utter confusion. “Whaddaya mean ‘you know’?”

“You’ve been different since you got back from- from that place”, she shrugged with one shoulder, “Been more, I dunno how to phrase it correctly, more… not necessarily clingy, but something like that.”

“Bu’ isn’t that normal when y’get into a relationship?”

She blew out her cheeks. “It is, but there’s more to it than that. Sometimes y’look at me as if I could vanish any second, like it’d kill you if I did. You’ve gotten even worse at letting me out of your sight for one minute too long. Y’might not ‘ave noticed it, but I did.”

A pale hand found its way into her hair, scratching her scalp lightly before it travelled down to her neck and Yaz closed her eyes, instinctively leaning into the soft touch. When she opened them again, she found the Doctor staring mesmerised at the spot her index finger was tracing as if she had found a new species of lifeform. Prodding once too hard at what was undoubtedly a massive love bite, Yaz hissed through her teeth before a shiver went down from her neck all the way to her lower back. 

“Sorry.”

Alarmed at her distress, the Doctor immediately moved her hand away, but Yaz caught it midway and pulled it back, pressing her lips to the pale and calloused palm before returning it to its previous spot and covering it with her own hand. She knew it wasn’t merely an apology for that little sting of pain, but for everything else as well.

“Hey, none of that now. Let’s just sleep for now an’ then tomorrow we’ll tackle this thing head on, how’s that sound?”

A small but immensely grateful smile spread on the Doctor’s lips and she pressed a series of kisses to every part of Yaz’s face she could reach, ending with a long and heartfelt one to her lips. Laughing quietly, Yaz pulled her girlfriend just that bit closer and rolled onto her back so the blonde could sidle up to her and find some sort of comfort in the single heartbeat under her ear and the arm wrapped tightly around her shoulder.

She was just about to be lulled in completely by the steady breath tickling over her chest when Yaz remembered something.

“B’fore I forget... why were ya looking for me anyway, the pick up wasn’t scheduled for another few days if I remember correctly.”

The Doctor perked up at that, raising her head to look at her with slightly bleary eyes and Yaz could see her mind running around in circles trying to remember very hard despite her still semi-hazed state. Judging by the sudden sheepish expression once it clicked behind her forehead, Yaz was in for an interesting explanation.

“So… y’remember when a custard cream got stuck in the dispenser of my second fave bathroom?”

“... please don’t tell me that--”

The blonde started gesticulating wildly at her disbelieving groan. “No! Well, y’see, it actually happened in my _ very favourite _ bathroom this time. My number one, can you imagine!”

Taking an extraordinary big breath, Yaz closed her eyes. Tomorrow would be a long day and she could already feel a headache coming on.

**Author's Note:**

> ummm.. comments? questions? order for that strap?


End file.
